


take my head and kick it in

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Number Five | The Boy-centric, The others show up at the end!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: break some bread for all my sinssay a word, do it soonit’s too quiet in this room
Comments: 13
Kudos: 330





	take my head and kick it in

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be for the tua zine, but it got too long + I came up with better ideas (which btw if u wanna check out the zine & when it’s coming out, here’s a link to the tumblr page https://umbrellaacademyzine.tumblr.com/ )

Five grit his teeth, sweat making his hands slick as he yanked the neck of the man backwards and to the side with a sickening snap. He straightened, stumbling backwards, chest heaving. Five coughed as he looked around the sparse white room, limbs trembling.

If he was right, and he always was, he had exactly fifty-nine seconds before the next wave of assailants. Five breathed in through his nose, desperately trying to calm himself. He couldn’t though. He _couldn’t_. He had been doing this for over six hours, he had long passed the point of being able to jump when he wanted, and he was  _slowing_ . Panic filled his chest, crowding his ribs and squeezing his heart. He was tired. So tired. If he could just.... just  _rest_ .

Forty-eight seconds.

Fear shook him awake. No. No resting. He couldn’t stop, not now, not wherever  this was. Not until he escaped and found out what had happened to his siblings.  If _anything_ had happened to his siblings. Last he could remember, he’d been alone, on a solitary trip to Griddy's. Just like now, he had been alone. Five choked on a sob, hands on his knees, head spinning. Always alone. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he was alone.

He was damned to hell after all, and what was the most profound torture? He could survive bleeding and pain and fighting for his life, he had survived so much already. But transport him back to that loneliness at the end of the world and he would be begging for death by week's end.

Twenty seconds.

Five pushed himself up, wiping at his bloody nose and grimacing as he saw his hand caked in gore. The once white room was splattered with blood and bodies. So much so that each step had to be carefully calculated or else limbs and guts would bring one down into it. Five leaned against the wall, watching the lights above the singular doorway start flashing. Another wave.

Fifteen seconds.

Five bent down, scrabbling in the viscera until he’d found what he’d been searching for. A knife, coated in red. He had enough energy for maybe two jumps. If he was being optimistic. And he’d long since stopped being optimistic.

Five braced himself, waiting, calling upon the rage that fueled his determination.

The door opened. Three men spilled in. Less than last time.

He still had to make this count. 

Five grit his teeth and called upon his powers. 

It was agony. He was pulling on a strained muscle for the fifteenth time today and every part of him was sore as he screamed, tearing open a portal by sheer force of will. He vanished with a pop, appearing behind the men. He staggered and kicked in the back of the leg, pushing the middle man into another. They lost both their footing and fell, just as he’d intended. 

Five was already swinging towards the other, tearing his knife through the jugular with practiced efficacy. Even as tired as he was, his swing was precise and his aim was true. He sliced through muscles and veins and sinew, knife lodging in the spine. He yanked back, letting man fall, gurgling. 

The other two were getting up and Five lunged, snarling, knife wet and slick and crimson. Three swift strikes to the chest, and he kicked his enemy away. By the time the third man was up, he was the last one standing. Five brandished his weapon, "Who are you? What do you want with me?" 

The man didn’t answer, they never did, only eyeing him carefully, balancing the knife in his hands. His muscles tightened and Five threw himself to the side, calling upon his powers. His powers answered with an uproarious refusal and he jackknifed, only barely keeping his bile down, biting his tongue in the process. The knife lodged itself between his ribs and he choked, frantically grabbing the hand that still held the weapon. 

He looked up, blinking back tears of pain as he grinned, laughing brokenly, blood coating his teeth. The man pulled, trying to free himself, but Five was desperate. He yanked the man closer, kneeing him in the nose. The man howled, clutching at his face as Five let go, tearing the knife from his stomach and burying it in the man's eye. The man's cries turned to wet choking and then silence. 

Five breathed. 

He had fifty-nine seconds.

He turned, limping towards the nearest wall. Five brought his hands to his stomach, watching red drip down his sweater, soaking the hem of his shirt. He blinked away tears, looking up at the ceiling. He’d messed up. He was surprised it hadn’t happened sooner. He had been flagging for awhile now. 

Forty seconds. 

His fingers shook as he pressed them over his wound, wincing as blood spilled between them, sticky and slow. 

There was no way he’d last much longer with a wound like this. 

He was alone. 

Thirty-three seconds. 

Five bit back a sob, sliding down the wall until he sat, uncaring in the remains of his enemies.

He wanted to see his siblings one last time. Just once more, before he went. He wanted to hear Vanya play. He wanted to talk about his equations with Ben. He even wanted to see Klaus. Hell, he’d let him paint his nails like he wanted too, if he could just hear his stupid voice. He’d take Luther and Diego bickering at this point. Fuck, and Allison.  _Claire_ . He hadn’t had the chance to meet her yet. He’d promised Allison he would. 

Nineteen seconds. 

He’d always known at the end that he would be alone. He just had hoped, a fool's hope clearly, that he would have a little more time. Just a little more. Just to make sure that they were happy.

The red lights started up, screaming with warning. 

Huh, a second or so early this time. 

He looked down at his wound again, feeling his grip on reality weaken with each moment. Hopefully in fifteen seconds, he would be dead. He didn’t actually want to go out fighting, he had _never_ wanted to go out fighting. Let him die sooner just to spite his enemy, just to prevent them from having the satisfaction. 

Eight seconds. 

How fitting, Five thought, that he would die alone. 

Just as he had lived for so long. 

The doors slid open. 

Light spilled in.

He frowned against the onslaught of voices and light, and managing to spit with one last act of defiance, "If you're going to kill me, please do so  quietly ." 

"Aw Five, bro, I’ve wanted to kill you a lot of times, but this isn't one of them." 

Wait.

Five forced his eyes open, hope filling him, complete and utter joy making him feel light and airy as he saw-  _he saw_ , " _Diego_ ," and his voice was breathless with emotion, "I never thought I’d be glad to see your face." 

There was a snort and then hands and he absolutely was _not_ tearing up as he saw the others, Vanya, weary and worried, Allison with her hair escaping a ponytail, Klaus and a ghostly Ben, Diego and Luther.  


They looked like they had gone to war. 

Five closed his eyes at peace, "Took you long enough to find me." 

His family pulled him close, safe and warm as Luther choked out, "Sorry. Traffic was pretty bad." 

Vanya added wetly, "Nothing could’ve stopped us." 

Five hummed, the pain in his stomach fading, "I know." 

Someone picked him up and he thought, that maybe everything would be okay. 

Five let himself relax, secure in his family’s arms.

He wasn't alone.  


Not anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/


End file.
